


Tit for Tat

by Humphreywrites



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphreywrites/pseuds/Humphreywrites
Summary: I started this as a Tumblr one-shot, but expanded on it. I literally could not get it out of my head so it's a full blown Alternate Universe now.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Tit for Tat

She hated him. He was a smart ass, egocentric, rude, work-obsessed son of a bitch that loved challenging her direct orders every step of the way. He was smug, arrogant and she had to deal with the consequences of him pissing people off- from local police departments to colleagues to the Department of Defense- on more than one occasion. This was her department, and he was good at undermining her every step of the way.

Special Agent Fox Mulder had underestimated her. She didn’t get to have her name on the wall without going toe to toe with some very powerful men.

He hated her. His boss, the saint Dana Katherine Scully, the youngest woman in the FBI to become deputy director of the FBI. He wondered how many men she had to fuck to get that position. Objectively, she was a very beautiful woman, with her bright blue eyes, and lithe little body. He’s imagined what underneath those suits a few times while she chewed his ass out. She is a staunch play by the book kind of woman, while he is more of a play by his own set of rules man, suffice to say they clashed.

She looks as though she wants to smack the smug look off his face, and he won’t deny he’d like to see her do it.

“Special Agent Mulder, have you even heard a word I said?” Her voice is steely, her tone is no nonsense, and she looks as if she wants to strangle him.

“Yes, Director,” he says, looking her squarely in the eyes. “I’m only trying to uncover the truth here, and do my job.”

“Your job, Agent Mulder is to solve unexplainable cases, to which you’ve done abysmally with a 32% solve rate. Your little personal quest is very close to being shut down due to your lack of decorum and professionalism.”

“32% isn’t bad for unsolvable cases, Director Scully, don’t you think?” He says, narrowing his eyes. He stands up, and puts his hands on her desk, leaning towards her face, he says, “Are we done here?”

Furious at his display of insubordination and masculinity, she meets him and puts her face close to his, so close she can feel his breathing quicken. It’s a power trip. “Agent Mulder, we are done when I say so. Get your ass back in that chair and listen to me.”

He doesn’t. They stare at one another, like agitated lions. “Sit.”

He stays rooted to the floor. He isn’t some fucking dog.

He challenges her, and leans just a little closer. His face just inches away from hers. Amazed by his boldness, she refuses to pull away. It’s become a challenge of the wills.

“Agent Mulder...”

She’s cut off. Suddenly, his lips are on hers, ferociously attacking them, and she doesn’t pull away. It’s been a long time since she’d been kissed like this, and the electricity sparks between them, cackling like lightening. The desk between them is the only obstacle, and she finally finds her head, jolting away from him.

Her lips are swollen, her face is flushed and her hair is mused. He’s got a cocky grin on his face, and she feels completely untethered. “That was completely unprofessional.”

He looks at her, unashamed. “And...”

“That will never happen again.”

“It won’t?” He asks, crossing the room, standing close to her. They’re only a foot apart and there’s no desk this time. She doesn’t trust herself, as he inches closer.

“No,” her voice says, but her body betrays her. He grabs her by the hips, and pulls her against him. Her eyes widen, as she feels his desire. It feels good, too good, and she doesn’t pull away when he kisses her again, urgently. He bunches up her skirt, and teases her with this fingers. She almost bucks against him, instinctively and it’s taking every bit of willpower to not moan. He lifts her, not breaking contact and she sits on the desk.

Her mind is screaming like this is bad idea, but she can’t bring herself to care when his tongue is in her throat, and his finger is expertly stimulating her clit.

He enters her, and she’s done. Game over. Her eyes feel as though they’re rolling in the back of her head, as he comes just after.

They don’t speak, or make eye contact. He slips out of her, rebuttons his dress pants, and gives her a look before he goes, shutting the door behind him, leaving her to wonder what just happened.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The first time they see one another after their encounter in the office is in the field. He’s royally fucked up a highly profiled case by eschewing local police department and infuriating the department of justice.

The fact that he generally doesn’t seem to care makes her even more infuriated by his behavior and it doesn’t help that he looks so damn good at the moment. His sleeves are rolled up, as he sits, cuffed to the table and the look of apathy etched on his face is astounding. His eyes are on hers, and he smirks.

“If it isn’t Director Scully,” he says, and his gaze his almost predatory. “I must have really, really fucked up if they dragged you all the way here,” he says, as she sits opposite of him, with a cold expression on her face.

It’s just them, the officer is gone, and she gives him a steely look. “Arrested for trespassing and breaking and entering,” she lists, naming his current charges. “Not to mention, the fact that I had to get an ass chewing for your actions.”

“You do have quite a nice ass,” he quips, and she is tempted to smack him. Instead she curls her fingers into her palm. “Agent Mulder,” she begins, “I’m serious.”

“So, was I. You have a great ass and nice tits.”

She takes a breath, and looks at him. “Deflection is unbecoming, Agent Mulder. Your lack of professionalism is astounding.”

“You didn’t seem to care when my cock was buried deep inside your tight, wet pussy,” he says lowering his voice. “In fact, I believe it was your undoing.”

She’s flustered and he knows it. He’s toying with her, and she wants to hate it but she’s so aroused that she’s sure he can smell it on her. Her brain is thinking a lot of things, as he’s cuffed to that chair, and if the security cameras weren’t on she’d probably fuck him.

No. She would fuck him.

“I got you going,” he smirks, and leans back against the head rest. “You’ve been thinking about it too, haven’t you?”

She doesn’t answer, and her non-answer only gives him more ammunition.

“You can take him,” an officer says, opening the door. “He’s free to go.”

“Thank you,” she says, as he’s uncuffed, and tries to collect herself.

He touches his wrists, and looks at her, expectantly. She doesn’t say a word, and he follows behind her out of the station and into the cool night air. She wants nothing more than to just get in her car, drive back to her house, but instead, he’s still behind her. “I need a ride,” he says, and she turns to face him.

It isn’t my problem, she muses. “Then I suggest you call a cab, or walk. The air might do you some good.”

He’s close, too close to her and she feels the familiar cackle of electricity between them. Before she realizes it, she’s pinned against her car door, and he’s hard. She feels him through her skirt, and she wants to relish in the fact that it was because of her. His hands tease her and soon, one is up thigh and in her skirt. She’s already wet, and he grins teasing the elastic of her underwear. “So, I was right,” he says, as their faces are so close she can feel his breath, as if it’s her own.

She doesn’t want him to stop, and he doesn’t. He slips two fingers inside of her, and she bucks against him wanting more.

More contact. More pleasure.

“You like it,” he murmurs, and finds her clit. “You like it a lot...”

He stares at her, his eye contact never wavering as he strokes and flicks her clit, stimulating it just enough that she feels as though she’s about to come... until he removes his fingers.

She looks at him, “Don’t.”

“Tit for tat, Director. Tit for tat.”

“Fuck me,” she says, close to begging. “Finish what you started.”

She wants it against her Audi, in the parking lot of a Virginia police station, in the middle of the night. She pulls at his pants, and takes his erection in her hands. She begins to stroke, and tug until she knows he’s almost there. She stops, let’s go, and whispers, “Tit for Tat, Agent Mulder...”

At that, he slams into her, filling her and she feels an onslaught of pleasure that takes her completely by surprised. She grabs at his back, digging her perfectly manicured fingers into his shirt, as she matches his thrusts.

Tit for tat, she thinks, as his mouth covers her moans. She’s kissing him, and catches his as he comes into her. The indistinguishable feeling of fullness is enough to make her come undone.

They break apart, still panting, and he quickly fixes himself. It’s as if it’s never happened. Except she feels him on her thighs, in her womb and can’t breathe.

“I think I will get that cab,” he finally says, and touches her cheek, too intimate for what they just did, but she doesn’t pull away.

She doesn’t respond. She can only nod as he pulls out his cellphone and calls the operator for a taxi.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A month later, she finds herself holding a positive pregnancy test and wondering what the fuck she’s going to do about it. Every choice has a consequence and this was hers. She can hear the whispers and feel the stares. The FBI was worse than high school in regards to gossip, and this would be the talk around the water cooler.

Dana Scully is a slut.

It’s like she’s sixteen all over again.

“Mom?”

Her daughter calls popping her head into the bathroom. Quickly she puts the test behind her back and hopes she doesn’t notice. “Can I borrow your blue sweater?”

“Sure, I think it’s clean and in my closet.”

“Great, thanks. And Mom?”

“Emma.”

“Is Daddy getting me after school or is he coming here?”

She completely forgot. It’s Emma’s weekend with her father. “He’ll be here around the same time I’ll be home from work.”

“Okay,” she grins, and shuts the door behind her.

Perfect. Now she also gets the privilege of dealing with her ex-husband. It was already proving to be an exceptionally long day.

Her day was full of meetings, and departmental paperwork. It was dreadfully tedious and by the time five o’clock hit, she was able to sling her coat on, tell her secretary to have a good weekend and leave.

The last person she expected to run into when she got into the elevator was him. It was unfortunately just the two of them, and her eyes remained forward. She didn’t want to look at him or talk to him.

“Director,” he clips greeting her, as if he hasn’t actually been inside of her.

“Agent Mulder,” she retorts, and watches as the buttons descend. Against her better judgment she turns to look at him, and he’s slouched over, shucking a sunflower seed between his teeth.

“On the weekend, do you go by Dana or do you make everyone call you Director?” He teases, and she feels her blood run cold.

“I actually go by mom,” she quips, leaving him utterly speechless as the doors open.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When she pulls into her driveway, she sees his car already parked on the curb. She pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping to starve off the incoming headache and cuts the engine.

“Emma!” She calls, kicking her heels off and shucking her coat. She drops her keys in the familiar dish, and sees her daughter, come out of the kitchen. “Daddy’s here,” she says, just as she sees him. Her ex-husband was not one of her favorite people. The only good thing she got out of that relationship was Emma.

“Hi Marcus,” she greets, cordially.

“Dana,” he says, offering her a smile.

It’s progress, at least their being amiable. “Emma, is your bag ready?”

“Yeah,” she says, gesturing to the couch. “I’ve been doing this most of my life,” she adds, with a sigh. “I know how to pack a bag.”

Neither one acknowledge the sting of that comment, as she slings it over her shoulders. “Dad is taking me hiking this weekend.”

“Well, I hope you two have fun,” she says, sincerely.

“I know that’s not your thing Dana, but I’m going to make Emma outdoorsy if it kills me,” he jokes, as Emma rolls her eyes. “Right because I’d love to go hiking instead of going to Kaley’s party this weekend.”

“Emma, drop the attitude,” she warns, before giving her a hug.

“Can you have her back by four? We have dinner at my parents.”

“Yeah,” he nods. “That’s not a problem.”

“Great, thank you.”

Ten minutes later, they’re gone and it’s just her. She’s tempted to go crack open a bottle of red, but then she remembers that she’s pregnant and that’s a stupid idea.

Pregnant.

The word rolls around her brain like a tennis ball. She’s thirty-three, secure in her career and raising her daughter... her life is full. Tears prick at her eyes as she remembers the first time she went through this. The circumstances, however completely different, we’re still spectacularly fucked up.

She wasn’t a teenager, but she sure as hell shouldn’t have been so lapsed about birth control. 

Did she even want to raise a baby? 

Do it all over again? 

She could easily get rid of it, but she knew the guilt would gnaw on her. She hadn’t done it the first time, and she knew there was no way she’d adopt out a child, especially because it would be Emma’s sibling.

Now, she would be able to afford childcare or even a nanny. She could do it.

It would be hers and he’d never have to know.

The idea of Fox Mulder being a father was laughable, he was too much a workaholic and career driven. Plus, she doubted he would even know how to change a diaper

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The FBI Gala is in full swing, and as much as she hates these events, she’s required to attend. It is quite literally in her contract. So, she sucked it up, bought a long black gown, and did her hair and makeup. Well, Emma did her makeup.

She’s in the middle of a conversation with Director Skinner and Kersh when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

“Director,” a familiar voice interrupts. “Do you have a moment?”

She turns to face him, and she can’t help but notice how well he cleans up. Fox Mulder in a suit is a sight. “Excuse me, please,” she says, as he takes her by the arm, and leads her to the dance floor. “You can’t be serious,” she says, as he nods, completely serious. His hand is on the small of her back, and he’s leading her to the beat. “You are the most stunning person in the room.”

She wasn’t expecting that, a genuine compliment, and she cracks a smile. “You clean up pretty well yourself. I didn’t think these were your thing, Agent Mulder.”

“I’m only here because Skinner made me,” he says, and she laughs.

His grip tightens on her, and brings her closer. They manage to leave no room for the Holy Spirit. He’s relaxed, and she detects alcohol on his breath, most likely whisky.

“You didn’t bring your husband?”

“Divorced,” she answers, honestly. “You didn’t read that when you pulled my file?”

“I didn’t pull your file. Admittedly, I was curious when you told me you were a mom.“

“I don’t wear ring,” she reminds him. “And if I was married, I wouldn’t have let you fuck me. I’m not that kind of woman.”

“I don’t like what you do to me,” he says, into her ear as his voice vibrates through her body. 

She looks at him. "The feeling is very much mutual.”

“I want to hate you,” he continues. “But it’s hard when I can’t stop thinking about you. Right now, with you in that dress, my brain is currently wondering what it would be like to fuck you, right here on the dance floor.”

He leers at her, and she feels a blush rise to her cheeks. “Fox...”

“Mulder,” he corrects. “I even made my mother call me Mulder.”

“This is a bad idea,” she says, shaking her head. “I’m your direct superior and...”

I’m currently eight weeks pregnant with your love child.

“Live a little Scully. No one has to know.”

It’ll be obvious soon. “Mulder, no. I...” she moves out of his grasp and leaves him in the middle of the dance floor. She can’t do this. Not now. Her brain is spinning and she wants to go home, she wants to curl up on the couch with Emma and watch bad television. She’d even go for a root canal.

Instead, she finds herself in the woman’s room, crying over the sink. She doesn’t care if she seems unprofessional. Director Scully is coming apart at the seams. She hadn’t realized that he’d followed her until she hears the door lock. She looks up and sees him. “This is the woman’s room, Mulder.”

“I know,” he says, leaning against the door. “I needed to make sure you were okay. Also, you should have locked the door.”

He moves closer, as she stands against the sink. Her back is ram rod straight, as her reaches out, and touches her face. “You’re crying.”

“I’m fine,” she says, and rubs at her eyes. 

“Bullshit,” he calls her out. “The last thing I want to do is make you upset. I didn’t expect that reaction.”

“Your used to getting what you want, Mulder,” she says evenly. “My personal life is complicated. I share custody of my sixteen year old daughter with my ex-husband, and she’s a handful. Between the headaches you both give me, I’m not sure how I manage to be quite honest.”

“You have a sixteen year old?” He’s shocked. “I just... your what? Thirty?”

“Thirty-three,” she corrects. “I had her at seventeen.”

“And your a medical doctor, and the youngest deputy director in the history of the FBI.”

“I’m aware of my resume, Mulder,” she smiles softly. “But thank you for listing my accomplishments.”

He looks at her as if he’s seeing her, really seeing her for the first time. In a way, he is. Her guard is down and she’s completely vulnerable.

“Scully, have dinner with me, and before you say no just consider it,” he says, and backs away unlocking the doors and shutting it behind him.

She does consider it, until she feels her stomach roll and she spends the next five minutes with her head in the toilet.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She’s watching a re-run of Mad About You, when she hears Emma let herself in. 

“Mom?”

“Living room,” she calls pulling the afghan over herself.

“Don’t we have to get ready for Grandma’s?” Emma asks, seeing her in her sweats. Her hair is pulled into a messy bun, and she looks as young as Emma.

“I have to talk to you about something,” she says, and gestures to the empty space next to her.

Emma looks at her in trepidation. “The last time you said that you and Daddy were getting divorced...”

“Emma, it isn’t bad. Sit please.”

She does, and looks at her expectantly. “I’m...” she pauses. “Pregnant.”

“What?” Her eyes widen in complete disbelief. “But your not even dating anyone, Mom.”

“I know, it’s very much a surprise.”

Emma seems to mull this over. “A baby?”

She bites her lip. “I know this is a lot, and I’m still processing it myself...”

Emma looks at her. “Mom, a baby...” she looks at her incredulously. “That’s... that’s like... I mean...” She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t have words either.

“Are we still going to Grandmas?”

“That’s up to you, Em. If you want to ditch and order takeout, I’m fine with that too.”

Emma grins at the prospect. “There's a Hitchcock marathon on tonight.”

“Great, I’ll call my mother and order Chinese.”

“Perfect.”

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

On Monday morning, after spending a considerable amount of time throwing up, the last person she wants to see in her office is him. He’s sitting behind her desk, and her assistant apologizes profusely. “It’s fine,” she says, shutting the door. “What do you want, Mulder?”

Her tone is resigned and she’s tired.

“I wanted to know if you considered my offer.”

Right, dinner. The thought of food makes her queasy. “I did.”

“And...”

“One dinner.”

He gets up, and smirks. “I’ll charm you yet, Scully. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Mulder, you don’t have my address.”

“Scully, I’m FBI.”

“Seven,” she agrees, as he opens the door.

:.:..:.:.::.::.:.

He rings her doorbell at 6:45. “I got it, Mom!” Emma calls as she puts her earrings in. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror. Dark jeans, ankle boots, and a gray sweater. Her hair was loose, and she even applied red lipstick. She couldn’t remember the last time she was out on a date. 

“Mom!” Emma beckons, and she goes downstairs. He’s got a grin on his face as soon as he sees her. “Hi,” she breathes, as Emma looks between the two of them. She knows that Emma knows, and she shoots her a look willing her not to comment on it.

“Emma, this is Mulder.”

“We met,” he says, and looks between the two of them.

“Right, of course. The takeout money is on the counter, and please don’t burn the house down.”

“Mom, I was seven, and I didn’t.”

“Small house fire,” she explains, and goes to grab her purse.

“That sounds like a story,” he says, as Emma rolls her eyes.

“It isn’t. Dad got it out with the fire extinguisher, before it could really do any damage,” she says and goes to the living room.

“I’m sorry, she’s not usually such a...”

“The word your looking for is teenager, Scully. It’s fine, really. It was a little unnerving though coming face to face with a mini you.”

She chuffs a laugh at that. “She’s been my twin since birth. Something I’m sure she’s tired of hearing.” She grabs her jacket and looks at him. “So, where are we heading?”

“You’ll see,” he says, holding the door for her. “It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise?”

“Trust me, you’ll like it.”

:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:

He manages to bring her to Emilio's in Alexandria, which is her favorite, but she rarely has time to go.

“How did you know?” She asks, as he pulls the chair out for her.

“I did some recon, Scully.” She raises an eyebrow. “Well, I actually asked your assistant for suggestions who said that you ordered their chicken parm every Friday for lunch.”

“Mulder, you keep unfolding like a flower,” she teases.

The conversation flowed easily, and she did find herself charmed. He talked about his day’s at Oxford, and she told him about her medical school years where she completely scared Emma by bringing her into the anatomy lab. Dinner was good, but she found the company better. He was funny, and when he wiped red sauce off her cheek, she found it completely adorable. They didn’t talk about work, and found that by not talking about it, they got along quite well.

“So,” he begins, after paying the bill. “Ready for part two?”

“Part two?”

“You really think I’d just take you for dinner? How boring, Scully.”

“You are definitely not boring. Not in the slightest.”

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

He drives them to a empty baseball field. She looks at him confused when he cuts the engine. “Go with it, Scully.”

A kid, no more than eleven or twelve meets them by the fence, carrying a bucket of balls and baseball bat.

“Don’t tell me you paid him to shag balls...”

“Have you ever hit a baseball, Scully?”

She has two brothers, and hit more home runs during their pickup games than she could count. “No, I imagine I’ve found better things to do with my time than slap a piece of horse hide with a stick.”

“Come on,” he urges, “it’ll be fun.”

Baseball is much more fun when he’s got her pinned against him, with his hands on her hips. “So, it’s easy,” he says, touching her hip. “Hips before hands.”

They’re both holding the bat, and she nods. “Say it.”

“Hips before hands, Mulder.”

“Exactly,” he praises as she leans closer. Their height difference makes it slightly difficult but she still knows how to hit a ball.

The first one sails into left field. “Nice!”

They get set again, and the boy lobs the ball throwing it right down the middle. That one is gone all the way to left field.

“Scully, I’m beginning to think you lied, and really just enjoy grinding against me.” 

She laughs at that, because it is partly true. “Getting you worked up is a bonus,” she says, as she hits another ball soaring it right down the middle.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She’s giggly, and flirty after the lesson baseball. She’s worked up, and knows that if her daughter wasn’t currently asleep at home, the list of lascivious things she’d do to him is a mile long.

Instead, she feels like a horny teenager making out with him on her front porch. It’s chemical, and instinctual when she runs her fingers through his hair, and she moans into his mouth, as he grabs at her ass.

She’d like nothing more than to invite him in and let him fuck her senseless- let her most carnal instinct prevail- except rationality rears it’s ugly head and she pulls herself away. “I have to go,” she says, as his fingers paw at the hem of her sweater. “I shouldn’t have done that,” she adds wiping her lips.

“We’re two consenting single adults, Scully. There is nothing wrong about what we’ve done.”

She wishes it wasn’t so complicated. She has a knack for complications. “I know. It’s just...” it’s on the tip of her tongue her secret, and she wants so badly to tell him, except she knows it will derail whatever it is they are doing.

“I like you, Dana. Okay... that sounded a lot less juvenile in my head. But your unlike anyone I’ve ever met, even though you drive me insane, by constantly challenging me.”

“That’s my job, Mulder,” she says, sighing. 

“That’s true. I know work is obviously an issue, but we don’t have to talk about it. I think we proved that tonight.”

“We did,” she agrees thinking the same thing.

“So, don’t write me off just yet,” he says, touching her arm. “Let’s just see where this goes.”

“Okay,” she finally agrees. “We can see where this goes.”

He gives her a gentle kiss, one with no implication, and leaves her reeling.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Emma is wide awake and muted the television as soon as she sees her. “So,” she prompts. “That’s the baby daddy?”

Her daughter is one to never mince words, and they’ve had a open relationship for years. “I hate that phrase,” she says, sitting next to her. “What are you watching?” She asks, taking a seat next to her. 

“Mom, don’t change the subject. Spill.”

She’s tired but she knows that Emma is relentless when she wants information. She’s much like her lawyer ex-husband in that way...

“What do you want to know, Em?” 

“How did you meet him?”

“Work,” she answers not wanting to elaborate.

“Is he a AD or Director like you with another division?”

She swallows, “Um...”

“Wait, are you his boss?”

“It’s complicated.” 

“Shut up. No way... Isn’t that like against the rules?” 

“No, but it definitely frowned upon and we’re just...” 

“Does he know about the baby?” 

“Wow, okay, you’re really not giving me any easy questions...” 

“Mom, you haven’t been on a date since Ellen set you up when I was eight after you and Dad divorced.” She pauses and it dawns on her. “You like him. Well, obviously you do because your pregnant.” 

“Emma,” she sighs feeling like a complete hypocrite.

“You know, you really should have taken your own advice with all the safe sex talks we’ve had since I was like seven... Emma, always use protection,” she mocks, in the same tone she used on her. 

“Okay, yes, but sometimes you get caught up in the moment.” 

“And that’s happened to you twice now, Mother,” Emma says. “I’m only saying it as mistake number one.” 

“You weren’t a mistake and neither is this baby.” 

“Mom, I wasn’t planned. No one plans a baby at sixteen. You and dad would have never married if I wasn’t born. We both know that. You’re both so much happier apart. God, I’m sixteen, and I can’t imagine having a baby. Wait, I just realized I’ll be the same age as you were when you had me when it’s born... Is that what happened with me?” 

“Yes,” she answers, honestly. “But your dad and I had no idea what we were doing and not even remotely ready to be parents.” 

“You didn’t give me up,” she presses, “Or even consider abortion?” 

“No, Emma. Neither of those options were considered.” 

“Why?” 

“Because the second I saw you on the ultrasound machine, and heard your heartbeat I knew I was keeping you.” 

“Wasn’t that scary?” She asks riveted. 

“Terrifying,” she admits, thinking of her sixteen year old self, clutching Melissa’s hand with tears streaming down her face. “But for me, there was no other choice. You were mine, from the beginning, Emi.” 

She smiles at that. “I always knew you were strong, mom, but I don’t think I realized how tough it had to have been when I was growing up.” 

“Your grandparents helped raise you, and their a big reason why your dad and ended up being as successful as we are.” 

“Did you ever love Daddy?” 

“Of course, I did. I still do. It’s just we’re not in love. It’s a different kind of love, Emma. I know we had a pretty messy ending,” she admits. Emma scoffs at that. It was ugly. “Despite our feelings for each other, we will always, always love you. You’re the best part of us,” she says, as Emma puts her head into her lap. She begins to play with her hair like she used to do when she was little. “I don’t regret my relationship with your father for a second.” 

“So, tell me about Mulder. Other than you being his boss, what’s he like?” 

“Mulder, well, he’s absolutely infuriating, insubordinate, and relentless...” 

“Mom, positive qualities,” she cuts her off with a laugh. “He’s funny,” she continues, “He’s also thoughtful and charming. He’s got a New England pedigree, and comes from money. He did his undergraduate at Oxford and has a degree in psychology.” 

“You didn’t answer my earlier question...” 

“Which one?” 

“Did you tell him about the baby?” 

“Not yet, I still need to get checked out, and make sure everything is fine, Emma.” 

“I probably shouldn’t have told you until I’m out of the first trimester, but since you live with me it’d be hard to explain my constant morning sickness. You wouldn’t buy the fact that I had the flu.” 

“No, I wouldn’t. Thanks for telling me. I mean it is weird, I stopped asking for a sibling from you and daddy when I was five, but a baby isn’t the worst thing.” 

“No, it isn’t.” 

“But Mom?” 

“Hmmm.” 

“Don’t expect me to babysit all the time.” 

“Duly noted, Em.” 

“But every once in a while, I may be persuaded.”

She smiles at that, and grabs the remote. “So, explain what you were watching?” 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 

Nine weeks. Nine weeks along with a perfectly healthy little fetus currently resting in her womb. Her doctor warns her that since it’s her second pregnancy, she should be aware that she could start to show sooner than she had before. With Emma it was around fourteen weeks, and with this one, she has a feeling it would be sooner. Her dress pants and skirts already felt tighter around her waist, but she could also chalk that up to bloat. 

“Director Scully?” Amanda, her secretary says, popping her head into her office. “Do you have time to meet with Agent Mulder?” 

“Yeah, send him in.”

“Director Scully, I really think you should get me a secretary too.” 

“No, Mulder,” she shakes her head, looking at him. “We have enough trouble with your department budget, adding a secretary’s salary is... wait you were joking.” 

“I was,” he says, as Amanda closes the door behind him. “So, I have a question.” 

“Work or personal?” 

“Personal,” he quips, taking the seat opposite her. 

“Make it quick, Mulder, because I have a meeting in ten minutes.” 

“Well, see, I was kind of hoping that this woman I just started seeing would be free this weekend.” 

She raises an eyebrow as he procures two Red Skins tickets out of his pocket. “Football?” 

“Yes, the Red Skins Vs. Vikings. Have you ever been to game?” 

“No,” she shakes her head. “I went to a UMD game once but that was undergrad.” 

“Pathetic, Scully. That’s really just unacceptable.” 

“What’s the draw, Mulder?” 

“Well, there’s good food, plenty of beer and we can make fun of all the drunk people.” 

“It is a better offer than prom dress shopping,” she concedes. 

“Emma’s old enough for prom?” 

“Unfortunately, which just makes me feel old.” 

“You’re definitely not old, Scully...” 

“Compliments will definitely get you everywhere, Mulder.” 

“So, you’ll go?” 

She nods. “Since, I’m on a roll... would telling you that your beautiful get me an upgraded rental for my next case?” 

“Get out, Mulder,” she says, shaking her head smiling. 

“Good to know, you’re still bossy.” 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

“Em?” 

It was late, later than usual, and she should have called her to let her know but time slipped away. 

“In the kitchen!” Emma calls as she toes off her heels. Her feet are killing her, and she decides that she should probably invest in some flats soon anyway. 

She’s surprised to see her mother, rooting around her refrigerator. “Mom?” 

“Hi Dana,” she greets, and begins to pull out fixings for a salad. “Since you two skipped dinner last week, I figured I’d surprise you.” 

“That’s a understatement,” she says, as Emma shrugs in response. Homemade dinner does sound good, and since she’s too exhausted to cook anything other than heat up a frozen dinner she grabs a knife and cutting board. “Em, clean up your books and help me chop up some veggies.” 

Emma sighs and shuts her textbook dramatically. “You’d think I just told you that the world was ending.” 

“No, that would be a welcome relief.” 

“Why?” she says, grabbing a cucumber. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just stupid girl drama, Mom.” 

“I was a sixteen year old girl once, Em,” she reminds her. “High school may not have been the prime time of my life, but maybe I can offer a different perspective.”

“It’s just Katie recently broke up with Dan who was her prom date, and now Alexa is seeing him and Dan told Katie he wanted to go to prom with Alexa instead now that they’re official.” 

Ah, that kind of girl drama. “That sucks.” 

“Definitely,” Emma says, and begins to break apart the head of lettuce. “So now, it’s awkward because Katie wants nothing to do with Alexa and Dan and the rest of us are torn because they’re both our friends. Prom is turning out to already be a disaster and it’s a month away.” 

“Well, at least none of you are pregnant.” 

“Mom,” she laughs, throwing the lettuce into the bowl. 

“You were at my prom,” she says. “Technically, you were just a little itty bitty embryo,” she goes to pinch her cheeks and Emma swats her hands away giggling. “But my advice is to just be there for both your friends and stay out of the drama. Besides, Alexa and Dan could break up tomorrow... You never know.” 

“Mom, they were like, all over each other. I saw more tongue than I ever needed to,” she grimaces. 

“Dana?”

“Mother?” 

“Where are your spices?” 

“Top cabinet to the right.” 

“Grandma, what would you do?” 

“I think your mom has the right idea,” she says, and turns the oven on. “Besides, when your a teenager everything is the end of the world.” 

“That’s true,” she says, remembering how challenging everything felt. In her case, she had a baby to deal with. 

“It gets harder, Emma. One day, you’ll look back and wish your problems were that small.” 

“Emi, listen to the wisdom Maggie Scully is imbuing on you.” 

Her mother was an excellent cook. A skill she wish she had inherited, and tried to emulate, but always felt like she fell short. 

“Dana?” 

She hadn’t realized that she had been zoning out. “Yes?” 

“I asked if anything new or exciting was going on in your life. It’s been weeks since we caught up.”

“Oh,” she looked at Emma who had a bemused expression on her face. “No, not really. I’ve been busy with work, and...” 

“Mom has a new friend,” Emma cuts in, and she gives her a gentle kick under the table as a warning.

“A friend?” 

Dana didn’t have friends, at least, not ones she socialized with on a regular basis. “His name is Mulder, he’s just someone I work with.” 

“He took Mom out for dinner,” Emma continues, and she wants to kill her. 

“So, you had a date and he met your daughter?” 

This was news. Her mother had been worried about her for the last eight years. She even went so far as to set her up a few times which failed miserably. 

Her mother looks to Emma, who is more forthcoming than her. “So, what was he like?” 

“Well, he’s taller than, Mom. Six feet?” 

She nods and picks at her chicken. “About that,” she replies. 

“According to Mom, he’s very funny. He seemed nice but I only met him briefly. Oh, and his name is Mulder.” 

“That’s a unique name.” 

“His first name is Fox,” she cuts in. “Except he goes by Mulder. We actually are going to the Red Skins game this Saturday.” 

“Wait, Mom...we were supposed to go shopping...” 

“Sorry, Em, Sunday?”

Emma shoots her a look and stabs at her chicken. “Fine,” she mutters. 

“Em, you should be happy your mother is back out there.” 

“Mom, I’m not back out there. It’s different,” she says. 

“You like him,” Her mother points out, and she can’t help but blush. 

Emma just rolls her eyes and glares at her. 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Her jeans won’t button. None of them will. Her bed currently looks as if her closet exploded. 

“Mom, it looks like the Gap in here,” Emma quips, handing her a Red Skin’s jersey. She gestures to her pants. “None of them fit, Emma.” 

Emma sits on the edge of her bed, as she tries and fails to button her favorite Levi’s. “That’s because- and at the risk of you getting pissed at me- you look pregnant.” 

She looks down at her belly, and there is a small definite swell. “I know,” she huffs, frustrated. “I thought I had at least a few more weeks. I should cancel...” 

This was a bad idea. He’d definitely figure it out, considering she knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off her...“Fuck,” she swears, and puts the game jersey over her t-shirt. 

“You should just tell him,” Emma suggests, looking at her pointedly. “You’re at the ten week mark, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then what’s the big deal, you’ve got two more weeks and your fine.” She admired her innocence, and wished it would be that easy but she knew better. “It’s not like you can ignore it, Mom, and it will eventually go away.” 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

He did not skimp on the cheap seats. The seats he had were in the tenth row on the sideline. He had just gone to grab beers when her phone rang. 

“Hello,” she clips, covering her other ear to muffle out the sounds. 

“Is this Dana Scully?” 

“Speaking,” she confirms. 

“This is Anne Simons from Georgetown General Hospital and I’m calling because your daughter Emma has been admitted. She’s been in a car accident and...” 

Her mind immediately goes to the worse case scenario. “I’ll be right there,” she promises, and slams her phone shut. 

“Scully?” He says, looking at her confused. The expression on her face is blank and she can’t breathe. “It’s Emma. We have to go.” 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 

She rushes pell-mell into the emergency room while he parks the car. “I’m looking for my daughter, Emma Elliot,” she says breathless to reception. The ER is busy, and she spent the entire drive over worried out of her mind. It doesn’t help when she hears a code blue. The worst thing about being a doctor is she knows too much. 

“Dana!” 

It’s Marcus. She turns around, as he rushes toward her. “They called me too. How is she?” 

“I don’t know anything yet.” 

“If you don’t mind taking a seat...” 

“No. Whose the attending in charge? Let me speak to them. I’m not...” She’s about to go off when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m Dr. Hanson,” a tall older woman says introducing herself, “I couldn’t help but overhear you asking about Emma Elliot.” 

“I’m her mother,” she says. “Is she okay?” 

“Right now, she’s in emergency surgery for injuries she sustained during the crash.” 

Emergency surgery. “I’m a medical doctor,” she says, “you don’t have to sugar coat it for me.” 

“Your also her mother. We’ll let you know as soon as we do,” she adds and excuses herself. 

This cannot be happening. 

Marcus looks at her and reaches for her hand. “Dana?” 

Her eyes are wet and her vision is blurred. She feels an onslaught of emotions, and she just wants to know if her daughter is going to be okay. She needs her to be okay. “We should go upstairs and wait for her.” 

She should have taken her dress shopping. 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 

After four hours of absolute hell, they finally have an update. “I’m looking for the parents of Emma Elliot.” 

“That’s us,” he answers for her. She reaches for his hand bracing herself for the worst. 

“I’m Dr. Evans,” she says introducing herself, and goes over to them. “Emma is in recovery. We had to do an emergency splenectomy to stop the bleeding but it went well. She should be fine.” 

“Oh, thank god,” she says in pure relief, and lets go of his hand.

Marcus continued to ask questions, but she couldn’t hear anything other than the word, Fine. “Can we see her?” 

“Yes, she’s in room 276, she’s still waking up from the anesthesia so she’ll be a little disoriented.”

:.:.:.:.:.:

The only sounds in the room are Emma’s machines monitoring her. She immediately goes to her side, and pulls the chair up next to her. She reaches out to brush a piece of hair out of her face, and the slight movement causes her to stir. “Em, it’s me,” she says, as her voice cracks. “Your dad’s here too.” 

Emma slowly opens her eyes, and looks at the two of them. “It hurts.” 

“Oh, baby, I’m sure it does. You were in a car accident.” 

Her eyes go wide. “How’s Katie? She was driving. This truck cut her off and then...” 

She shuts her eyes, wincing in pain. “Shh, Em, relax. I’ll ask for an update, but you need to rest.” 

“You’re not mad at me?” 

“No, of course not.” 

“I didn’t listen. You told me not to get in cars with my friends unless they had their license for a year... I should have listened.” 

“Accidents happen, Emma.” 

“I’m so sorry, mom,” she cries. 

“Em, breathe,” she soothes. “Your going to pop a stitch if you start to cry, baby. I’ve cried enough for the both of us today,” she adds, and touches her cheek. 

“Emma, we’re not going anywhere,” Marcus cuts in, and takes Emma’s hand. “You should try to listen to your mom, she’s the doctor.”

Emma grins at that. “You’re right, Daddy.” 

Once Emma finally calmed down, she fell asleep, and it was just them. Her memories of the last time, they were in the same position crash into her like a freight train. 

“Dana, you can loosen your grip on her,” he says softly. “She’s not going anywhere.” 

She lets go slightly, and looks at him. “I just... we could have lost her.” 

“We didn’t,” he says, shaking his head. “She’s a fighter like you.”

She smiles softly at the compliment. As much as she could hate him, the way he was looking at her made her soften. “I was thinking of when she was born...” Emma had been a month early, her lungs hadn’t developed fully and she was taken away because she hadn’t been breathing. She spent a good two weeks after birth attached to a ventilator. It had been the scariest two weeks of her entire life. 

“She was so tiny and attached to all those wires. We were just so young that we didn’t get how differently it could have gone,” she continues, and rubs her thumbs over her knuckles. “We were lucky.” 

“We were,” he concedes. “Extremely lucky.” 

“Can you go check on an update for her friend, Katie? I’m sure she’ll ask when she wakes up and I don’t want to leave her.” 

“Yeah,” he says standing. “I was thinking of getting something to eat in the cafeteria, do you want something?” 

“Sure, you know what I like.” 

“Eight years of marriage, Dana. I think I can figure it out,” he says with a laugh. 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

“Mom!” It was had been a week of recovery for Emma after they were able to bring her home, and she’d been catering to her every need. “Your missing the best part,” she continues, riveted to the screen. 

“We’ve seen Diehard three thousand times.”

“Yes, but it hits differently after you almost die,” she explains reaching for the popcorn. 

“You’ll be okay with your dad watching you tomorrow?” Marcus took the day off and was coming over. 

“Yes, but mom, I really don’t need a babysitter.”

“Not having one isn’t an option, Em,” she cuts her off. “I have to go back to work, which I’m sure is going to be a shit show. Believe me when I tell you, I’d much rather be here, watching movies with you.” 

“Have you talked to Mulder?” 

“Not really, I mean, I called and told him about your accident but he’s on a case now.” 

She looks at her like she doesn’t believe her. “I swear,” she says, “he’s in New York, I had to sign off on it.” 

Emma curls against her, and turns her attention back to the movie, while her thoughts drift to him. She really has to tell him. It’s becoming obvious. 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

As she predicted, work was a shit show. The day was full of meetings and catching up on agent reports. A headache was beginning to form in her temporal lobe and she just wanted to go home. It was stuffy in her office and the heat was getting to her. 

“Director Scully?” 

“Hmmm,” barely looking up she sees her assistant. 

“I know you told me not to send you any calls unless it was from Marcus or Emma but NYPD is on the phone regarding Agent Mulder and it sounds urgent.” 

“Transfer them. Line two,” she sighs, knowing her headache was about to become a migraine. 

“This is Deputy Director Scully...” 

An hour later, she’s on a plane to Buffalo New York and going to literally kill him. 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She’s experiencing a sense of Deja vu seeing him in handcuffs. This time, he didn’t look so cocky, in fact, he looked pretty defeated. He doesn’t say a word as she enters the room. She looks at the two uniformed officers, and asks for a minute. Once they’re gone, and the door shuts behind them she looks at him. “Mulder...” She wants to be angry at him, but the look on his face makes it impossible. She should be enraged- she flew the past hour and half to get to him- when her daughter is still recovering. 

She sits across from him, and he refuses to look at her. “What happened? I’d rather hear it from you than the Police Chief who wants my head on a platter... Mulder, look at me.” 

He finally makes eye contact, and he sighs. “I can’t believed they dragged you out here.” 

“That’s besides the point right now,” she says, shaking her head. “Why were you trespassing?” 

“They’re hiding the evidence, Scully. There’s a UFO out there, in the woods, and their covering it up.”

“Mulder...” she sighs, and looks at him pointedly. “For the sake of argument, suppose it is, it’s a UFO not aliens. It could be a downed jet or something...” 

“That’s what they want you to think. Besides, have you bothered to read my case notes? The military is here. They’re covering something up, Scully, and people are getting burned. Third degree mysterious burns... Tell me that isn’t worth investigating.” 

“Look, I’m not saying it isn’t,” she says slowly. “But you can’t keep pissing people off. You’re running out of chances Mulder. They already want to shut you down, and it’s come down from a lot higher than me...” 

“They’ve been trying for years, Scully.” 

She sighs. “I’ll talk about getting you released. We have a flight tomorrow morning...” 

He doesn’t say anything, and watches her go. She manages to convince the Chief that he’ll be under her direct supervision and that they are leaving in the morning which seems to pacify him. Somehow, by the grace of god, he’s released with nothing more than a verbal warning. 

The ride to the motel is silent, and when she goes to find a room, he stops her. “Room 204,” he says, as she slings her bag over her shoulders. There are a million reasons why it would be a terrible idea, but she’s too tired to fight him. She follows him, against her better judgment, and he opens the door. 

It’s tiny, this little motel room, with a plaid bed cover and the ugliest lamp she’s ever seen. “It isn’t the Hilton,” he says, as she puts her bag on the table. 

“As long as the bed is clean and there’s hot water for a shower. I’m fine with it.” 

He nods, and heads for the bed. He puts his face in his hands and sighs. “I’m so sorry. You should be home. Emma’s recovering...”

“Emma is fine,” she cuts him off, and sits next to him. “She’s with her dad whose more than happy to have her when it’s still considered my week.” A silence descends between them, and she reaches out and grabs his hand. “I’m just glad your okay. It’s been a lot...” Understatement of the century, actually. 

He turns to face her, and touches her cheek. Words aren’t necessary between them. A paradigm shifts between them as he looks at her with such reverence that it leaves her breathless. He kisses her soundly on the mouth, with nothing but a gentleness. She shifts on top of him and reaches for the lamp, shutting off the light. 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The next morning they oversleep. A call from the manager wakes him up, and when she looks at the clock she realizes their plane has already departed and check out is in ten minutes. 

A string of expletives run through her mind, and she grabs his t-shirt next to the side of the bed slinging it over her head. “I need to call, Emma,” she tells him as soon as he hangs up. “Marcus is supposed to go to work today, and she’ll be alone.” 

She goes to her bag, and pulls out her cellphone, which is dead. He hands her the phone, and she dials her house number. “Em,” she breathes after hearing her greeting. 

“I’m fine, Mom. You really should chill.” 

“We missed our flight, and I don’t know when the next one out is...” 

“So another night in Buffalo?”

“No,” she says, “We both have to get back to work, Em.” 

“Well, consider it like a mini-vacation.” 

“I just had a week and a half off. I’ll call you once I get to the airport and sort this out. If you need anything call your grandmother or dad.” 

“Will do, mom. I assure you that I won’t.” 

“Humor me.” 

“I will call them if I do, but honestly the only thing I have to do today is change my bandage, which leaves a whole lot of nothing.” 

“Right, well, I love you.” 

“Love you too, mom. Tell Mulder I say hello.” 

“I will,” she promises and hangs up. 

“All good on the home front, Scully?” he asks, groggily. 

“Yeah, all good. We should get going...” 

“Right,” he says, and looks at her. “Do you think I have time for a shower?” 

“If you rush, Mulder.” 

“Ten minutes tops.” 

While he showers, she goes to her overnight bag that was thrown haphazardly together before rushing to the airport. Depending on what time their plane lands, she may make it into the office or she won’t. She’s swapped out zippered skirts, for an elastic band that feels so much better against her growing waistline. She slides it up her hips, and thanks herself for having the foresight to pack one of her most forgiving blouses. She finds her bra on the floor and quickly puts it on, before putting on the silk shirt. Her blazer is draped over the chair and she grabs it, putting it on. Forgoing thigh highs, she’s bare legged and just slides into her three inch heels as he exits the bathroom. A towel is over his waist, and he grins as her eyes trail down his body. 

“Like what you see?” he teases, getting a rise out of the blush in her cheeks. “Well, you are leering at me.” 

“I am not,” she admonishes with a cheeky smile. She definitely is, but that would be inflating his already over-inflated ego. 

He goes and wraps his arms around her and she protests, “Mulder! You are getting me wet!” 

“You didn’t complain last night,” he says, letting her go. 

“I walked right into that,” she says shaking her head. 

“You definitely did, Scully,” he says laughing. 

“Get dressed, and I’ll go check us out... I’m sure we’re going to be charged for a late checkout.” 

“That’s your fault,” he says as she grabs her keys and bag. “Although, I’m sure if I’m audited they won’t mind that we shared a motel room,” he calls as she’s already out the door. He’s incorrigible, she muses, with a smile. 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When she’s finally home, she cuts the engine of her car and sees his in the driveway. It makes her feel moderately better that at least one of them could be there for Emma. She’s so tired that all she wants to do is sleep for the rest of the day, but she knows that isn’t an option.

The house is quiet, and she feels relief when she sees the two of them on the couch. Emma is leaning against him and his arm is wrapped securely around her. If anything, moments like these only proved to her how wonderful of a father he really is. “Hey,” she greets. Emma sits up, and gestures to the empty space. “Come join?” 

“I would but I really need a shower. You two enjoy the movie.” 

“Can Dad stay for dinner?” 

“I wasn’t planning on cooking, Emma.” 

“Good, takeout it is then,” she says and looks at Marcus. “Chinese or Pizza?” 

While they debate, she goes upstairs to take a long hot shower. 

:.:.:.:.:.: 

She can smell the Chinese as soon as she comes downstairs. It waifs through the air, and hits her right in the gut. Her stomach almost can’t take it, and she has a feeling she’ll end up in the bathroom, but bites it back. 

“Dana, are you okay?” Marcus asks, catching her eyes and full of concern. “You’re green.” 

Emma is stuffing an eggroll in her mouth and completely oblivious. “I’m fine,’ she says tightly. He doesn’t believe her, but she isn’t ready for that conversation yet. 

“You look like you did when you had morning sickness.” 

“Actually...” She was a terrible liar when confronted directly by the truth. 

His eyes widen. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” she confirms, as he stares at her. 

“Wow, um... congratulations,” He stammers completely shocked. She knows this must be hard for him to hear. They had two early miscarriages after Emma, which inevitably played a role in their marriage ending. “Thank you,” she says, softly wondering if it would have been completely different if she hadn’t miscarried. 

“Mom’s due in November,” Emma chimes in oblivious to the sudden tension between her parents. 

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone,” he says, looking at her. 

“I met him at work. It’s still kind of new,” she admits. 

“Well, if you happy, than I’m happy for you,” he says. She can hear the sincerity in his voice and she smiles. 

“Thank you.” 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The next morning, she finds him in the basement office with his feet propped on his desk twirling in his chair. 

“Good to see my tax dollars hard at work, Mulder.”

He almost falls out of his chair, and cracks a grin at her. “To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the Director in my office at eight thirty in the morning. Pre-working hours.” 

“Since you have a habit of storming into mine without an appointment, I figured it was only fair that I make the trek down to you.” 

“Trek? You hit a button, Scully. Your eight floors above me.” 

She goes and sits opposite of him, gathering every bit of courage she had to tell him. It was on the tip of her tongue, and getting harder and harder to conceal every day. “This isn’t a work thing,” she prefaces, as he looks at her eagerly to continue. “I also want to clarify that I’m not asking anything of you...” He furrows his eyebrows and looks at her in confusion. “Mulder, I’m pregnant.”

“What?” His eyes widen, and a look of pure shock etches across his face. He looks at her incredulously. “You’re... pregnant.” 

“Twelve weeks,” she says, as he continues to stare at her dumbfounded. She wonders how quickly he can do the math. “So, that night in Virginia… in the parking lot...” 

She’s blushing uncomfortably at the memory of that encounter. A ill-considered moment against her Audi in the police parking lot. “I... uh...” 

The sound of his phone ringing, breaks the moment, and he quickly grabs it. “Mulder... yeah, shit. I’ll be right there.” He hangs up and looks at her. “I have to go...” 

She gets up awkwardly, and nods. “I get it.” Work. The third party in their relationship. He stops her, as she turns to go and touches her arm. “Hey, we are not done talking, Scully. Just...” he adds, as she looks at him. 

“Come over tonight,” she says, surprising herself. “Emma’s at her Dad’s so it’ll just be us.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She spent the rest of the day on edge. It was tough to sit through meeting after meeting when all she could think about was their impending conversation. Other than the shock of his initial reaction, the fact that he wanted to continue their conversation struck a cord. It could go one of three ways: 1. He wanted nothing to do with her or the baby or 2. He wanted to be there for her and the baby or 3. He just wanted to be there for the baby. She wouldn’t fault him for any of those choices. She already lived with the thought of undertaking single parenthood and she was completely okay with it. 

The rest of the day passed tediously, and as soon as five o’clock hit she collected her things and left.

When he knocks on her door, she’s in her casual clothes. Her face is void of any make-up, and all her walls are down.

“Hey,” he greets, as soon as she opens the door. He too, is dressed in something akin to workout clothes, and she smiles at the thought. They aren’t in the work armor. This is just Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. 

“Hi,” she breathes, lets him in. She’s a ball of nervous energy and goes to the kitchen. “I haven’t eaten but my mom made leftovers for Emma if you want some...” 

“Yeah, sure,” he says, as she busies herself. Her anxiety is at a tenfold. 

“I think I have beer in the fridge...” 

“Scully, relax, it’s just me.” 

She stops and looks at him. “I don’t know how to do this,” she confesses, sighing. “I’ve been a mess all day and I’m on edge and...” 

He stops her with a gentle kiss grounding her, yet taking her completely by surprise. “I don’t know how to do this either.” 

“Great, so we’re both clueless,” she says lightly, feeling only slightly better. 

“You’re the one with the kid experience, so I think you already have an advantage.” 

“The first time I did this, I was a kid. When my parents found out... my dad forced me into a marriage and I had no idea what I was in for. I don’t regret it, for a second, because I have Emma but...” Revealing this part of her history is so so difficult. “I just want you to know, I’m not asking anything of you.” 

“You said that,” he points out. “But I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about this and I’m not going anywhere.” 

A weight was lifted off her shoulders at that admission. “You want this?” 

“I want you,” he says, a her breath hitches. “A baby, well, that’s just a bonus.” 

“It’s really fast, Mulder. We went from hating each other, barely tolerating the presence of another to this...” 

“You still drive me insane, Scully.” 

She smiles. “You too, Mulder.” 

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Epilogue: Five years later

“We really have to stop meeting like this, Agent Mulder,” she says, sighing. “Handcuffs are just not a good look for you.” In the dull lights of the detainment room, he’s leering at her and she really just wants to smack him. 

“You only like them when you get to put them on, Director Scully.” 

She stifles an eyeroll, and sits across from him. “You’re being crass. I really should write you up for that...” 

He has a shit eating grin on his face, as she moves closer. She’s inches away from his face and... 

“Mommy!” 

Fuck. 

She blinks her eyes open and see’s her four year old, standing in front of her with her thumb in her mouth and blanket tucked under her arm. Her bright blue eyes are wide awake, and she knows her daughter is in no way going back to sleep. “Mommy, you didn’t listen.” 

“I was asleep,” she says groggily. Also in the middle of a very hot dream, she thinks, and sits up. “What is it Lily?” 

“I heard a noise,” she says, and crawls up on the bed. 

“A noise?” 

“Yeah, it’s in my closet,” she says slowly. A glance to her clock tells her that it’s way too early for her to be awake. As if on cue, the baby starts to cry. A quick tap on her husbands shoulder wakes him up. “Five more minutes,” he grumbles, and turns away from her. “Mulder, Lily has a monster under her bed and Liam is crying, so take your pick.” 

He rubs at his eyes, and looks at Lily. “Alright, Lil, let’s go kill some monsters.” 

Lily giggles, as he picks her up and tucks her under his arm. “Daddy, it’s a big monster.” 

She rolls her eyes, and heads for Liam’s room. Her three month old is also wide awake and stops crying as soon as she steps in the room. She swears he has a sixth sense, he always just knows when it’s her. She plucks him out of the crib and settles him against her chest, and brings him back to her bedroom where she finds him already lying back down. “Kill those monster’s, Mulder?” 

“Hmm,” he says, blinking his eyes open. 

“The little man is not tired either?” 

“Both our children have your insomniac tendencies...” 

He laughs, as she slides back into bed. “Mulder?”

He blinks an eye open, he knows that tone. “Dana.”

“I had the craziest dream...” 

“Oh?” His curiosity is peaked, she can tell. 

“You were being detained...” 

“I would never,” he laughs. 

“Right, well, want me to get to the good part?” 

“There was a good part? Wait. Was I cuffed? If so, I think I already know where this is going...” 

“You do?” she teases, knowing that he knows exactly what she’s thinking of. 

“The handcuffs still in the nightstand?” 

She bites her lip with a slight smile. “Maybe.” 

“Care to show me once the baby is down, exactly what you were dreaming about?” 

“Maybe...”


End file.
